


Fateful Encounters of the Lady Kind

by comeoncomeout



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeoncomeout/pseuds/comeoncomeout
Summary: I suck at summaries so here goes nothing:Sansa takes Lady for a jog, and the wolf dog decides to play matchmaker. Or maybe Lady just knows Sansa needs Dr. Margaery Tyrell..





	

The first day it happened was Tuesday. Sansa was walking Lady at approximately 12:30pm in between her morning and afternoon classes. The sun was less blistering than usual, and the heat of summer was fading. A nice breeze had finally creeped from the North down to King’s Landing, and Sansa was ecstatic she could jog with Lady outside. Having the giant wolf dog cooped up for the past two months was driving them both crazy, and Sansa much preferred jogging in the park over using the treadmill at the complex’s gym anyway.  
  
  
They were rounding a corner on the trail, the trees obscuring Sansa’s vision when Lady sped up into a run suddenly, tripping Sansa up.  
Sansa willed herself to push forward, still holding tightly to Lady’s collar and laughing lightly, “Lady! Calm down!”  
And then Sansa caught sight of a beautiful woman with flowing brunette curls who was dressed in business attire standing up from the steel bench that looked out over Blackwater Bay. The most beautiful woman Sansa had ever seen was currently yelling into her cell phone, disposable coffee cup in hand.  
“I don’t care what Cersei Lannister’s team is doing! I want to know what you’re going to do. Pull your head out of your ass and find a way to get the deal sealed or I’ll find someone who will!”  
The woman aggressively ended the call and reached for her satchel on the bench as Sansa and Lady neared her. And then the unthinkable happened.  
  
Lady began running towards the woman, tugging Sansa forward. The wolf dog ran circles around the woman.  
  
The executive squealed in fright and aggravation as the leash wrapped around her body pushing Sansa flush against her. The brunette protests died on her lips as she locked eyes with Sansa’s Tully blue ones. Sansa’s ragged breathing intensified and her heart rate shot through the roof even more than the strenuous cardio would normally warrant.  
  
Sansa shook her head and let go of the leash in her hand before disentangling the pair, “I am _so_ sorry. My Lady is usually not like this. I don’t know what could have possibly gotten into her. We haven’t been on a jog in awhile. She’s just more excited than usual.”  
  
The woman released the most sincere laugh, and Sansa faintly wondered how long it had been since the stern woman had allowed herself to do so.  
The brunette began to dab her coffee soaked shirt with tissues she had in her satchel as she questioned in amusement, "You named that giant beast, Lady?”  
  
Sansa scrunched her eyebrows together as she took Lady’s leash back in hand. Surprisingly the wolf dog sat down on the grass just watching.  
“Lady is not a giant beast. Look at her, she is perfectly contrite. Thank you very much.”  
  
The expression the woman returned to Sansa was one of apology, and Sansa finally registered that this woman’s blouse was ruined from her coffee and that her sweat was probably all over the strikingly gorgeous woman. She felt like she would die of embarrassment as her eyes grew in shock.  
“Oh gods, your blouse. I am _so_ sorry! I will buy you a new one, I swear.”  
The woman smirked at her, “I have others.” She walked away without another word, and Sansa couldn’t help but watch her.  
  
  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second encounter was a Friday. Margaery had allowed herself a night out after a long week, and well.. The fact that Loras had dragged her to a night club saying she didn’t “get out enough” would be the only reason Margaery would ever be caught dead in a place like this. The Flea Bottom was crawling with hipster college kids, but Loras had insisted that this was exactly what Margaery needed, a young girl who was only experimenting, who wouldn’t get attached or expect more than a one night stand.  
  
They had just received their drinks at the bar and Loras waltzed to the dance floor, a tan dark haired man already on his arm. Margaery was just taking in the obnoxious lighting, trying to ward off her impending headache when a tipsy redhead and her dark haired friend dressed in matching school girl outfits climbed onto the bar top. They started dancing to whatever dubstep track the DJ was spinning. Margaery could see up their plaid skirts as their hips swayed to the music before they dropped their asses down low, twerking. When the redhead spun around Margaery recognized her instantly. It was the mystery girl with the giant wolf dog she had literally ran into at the park two weeks earlier.  
  
She raised her eyebrow, sipping her gin and tonic waiting for the girl to meet her gaze. The college student was pushing her hair back as she situated herself on her knees, arching her back and grinding her hips. Margaery couldn’t help but wish she was that damn bar.  
  
Maybe Loras was right, and of course there was the added bonus that she had at least talked to the girl in front of her once before. It wasn’t exactly like fucking a stranger, and Margaery justified her heated gaze on the young woman in front of her who was racking her hands up and down her own body, lost in her dance.  
  
The bartender pounded on the bar next to the redhead’s knee, and the show was over. The girl staggered from the bar, missing the stool in front of her and falling into Margaery’s lap.  
“We’re really going to have to stop meeting like this, wolf girl.”  
Piercing blue eyes registered the familiar face, her eyes growing wide before the alcohol took over. She caressed Margaery’s exposed neck and leaned down to whisper in the brunette’s ear, “I rather like meeting you this way. Though I must admit I would rather be seated in your lap or pushed up against you somewhere more private.”  
  
Margaery glided her hand up and down Sansa’s exposed thigh and groaned, “I think I may have to catch up to you on drinks first. I wouldn’t want to take advantage. Although you should know, the school girl look is really working for me.”  
  
The red head licked her neck up to her ear before whispering, “Do you want to take me over your knee, teacher?”  
This girl was going to kill her. Despite what Loras thought about her, Margaery did have self restraint when it came to sex unlike other aspects of her life such as her intense work load as Chief of Surgery where she poured all of her time and energy into her job. That and of course her calorie counting, fitness driven lifestyle to keep her in top notch shape for when she would be standing in surgeries for hours on end.  
  
No, she would not take advantage of the mouth watering drunk red head no matter how long it had been since she had gotten laid. She very much wanted this girl to remember grinding on her face, coming in her mouth.  
Margaery weighed her options, a few more drinks in this girl, and she’d be done for the night. Margaery would be sure she hadn’t had too much. She would be returned home, to her own bed, alone without a red strand out of place.  
  
“Can I buy you a drink, gorgeous?”

  
Margaery helped the girl out of her heels and tucked her into bed. Her drunk friend was pretty useless in helping, but at least they were both safe and sound. She would hate to see these two girls in the same position as some of the college girls who came into the free walk-in clinic at the hospital. Loras would begrudgingly accept her kind-hearted nature, but she knew she’d be hearing his two cents first.  
Margaery locked the door behind her as she left and returned to the cab. The dark haired girl had thrown up in the back seat. She would have to leave a big tip.  
  
  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The third time it happens Sansa knows she’ll never forget the woman’s name, the woman who gave her the news that her sister-in-law’s time of death was Sunday afternoon, 16:04.  
Sympathy laced her soft tone, “The baby is thriving, and your brother is expected to make a full recovery. We did all we could for Talisa, but there was too much blood loss.” The older woman started to cry, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save her.”  
Sansa was the only member of her family present. Her parents flight would land in the next hour, and she would be responsible for breaking the news to them. Dr. Tyrell took her hand, “Your brother and your family are going to need you to be strong for them, Ms. Stark.”  
  
Sansa nodded, her eyes brimming with tears, “Thank you Dr. Tyrell.” And then she couldn’t help but seek the comfort of the woman who had saved her brother, her nephew, who had been in surgery for the last four hours trying to save her sweet sister. She cried into the doctor’s neck, her eye makeup smearing there as she sobbed.  
  
  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The fourth time it happens is a Wednesday, and for once it's not by chance. Margaery is still mourning the loss of her favorite scrub nurse, Talisa. It had been a month since a thief had broken into the Stark home, and Margaery was reminded that every man must die, that she couldn’t save everyone. Sansa Stark walked into the hospital, her nephew cradled in her arms. The other nurses and doctors cooed over the smiling infant. When he began to cry, Margaery watched Sansa adjust her hold on the babe, bringing his face to her shoulder, patting his back lightly. Baby Ned burped and sighed, nuzzling up to the cloth draped over Sansa’s shoulder.  
  
Margaery smiled fondly before walking over to the red head who despite the short amount of time, looked years older. Tragedy seemed to mature people, and Margaery wished very much that Sansa Stark never had to endure such a fate again.  
“You’re a natural, Ms. Stark.”  
“Hi, well.. I thought everyone here would want to see him. Robb is adjusting. He’s still very tired, so I’m doing what I can to help. Actually though, I came to see you.”  
Margaery didn’t reply she simply nodded and gestured for them to sit in the uncomfortable chairs in the hallway.  
After a few quiet moments Sansa spoke, “The first time I saw you, I think Lady knew I would need you. I wasn’t lying when I said she is well behaved. It was out of the ordinary. Then I saw you at that club and even though I threw myself at you, you were gentle and kind. You made sure Jeyne and I made it home safe, and you didn’t even know my name, but you saved me from.. And then what happened to my brother…”  
  
Sansa took a deep breath, holding back her tears. Margaery took Sansa’s shaking hand in her own, waiting. “It’s so unfair because you are my knight in shining armor.” She chuckled softly before continuing, “But now, I’ll always be reminded of the first time I put a name behind the face of the woman.. the woman I..”  
Margaery nodded knowing this was another ailment she couldn’t cure.  
“I want very much for you to be happy, Sansa. I hope we’ll meet again.” She leaned forward and kissed Sansa’s cheek before standing to walk away. There were lives she could save.  
  
  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The fifth time it happens is Saturday, little Ned is nearing his third nameday in just a week. The three of them are at their usual park with Lady and Greywind throwing a frisby. Ned laughs and chases the large wolf dogs back and forth on the grassy lawn. Robb sees her first.  
  
Robb calls out to her, “Dr. Tyrell!”  
The woman stills, an easy smile taking over her features as she walks over to the happy family, “Good afternoon Starks. Look at that handsome young man! He is almost three now right?”  
“Three going on thirteen, I’m afraid. How have you been?”  
Sansa still hasn’t spoken, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat when the doctor answers, “I’ve been well. And how about you?”  
It’s pointless small talk, and Sansa wants desperately to say anything at all. She’s fine, she’s been fine, but part of her wishes she hadn’t pushed Margaery Tyrell away. For over two years she’s been waiting for this moment, the moment they would happen upon each other again. She had visualized every scenario, dreaming of this moment, and now she was too caught up in the way Margaery’s hair was perfectly tousled, blonde now, but still lovely.  
Robb answered for them, “We’re also well.”  
Margaery nodded and took this opportunity to take her leave. Sansa locked eyes with her before she smiled timidly, “It was nice seeing you all. I have matters that need my attention, so I must be going. Be expecting little Ned’s nameday gift in the mail any day.”  
“Thank you. Good afternoon, Dr. Tyrell.”  
Sansa gaped at Robb as Margaery was out of ear shot, “She buys Ned a nameday gift every year?”  
“I thought you knew?”  
  
  
As fate would have it, or Lady rather, Margaery didn’t get very far before she tumbled to the ground, eating grass and dirt with the wolf dog on her back.  
“Down Lady! My gods, Margaery are you okay?”  
Sansa helped Margaery stand, and the older woman began laughing, “I’m fine, really.”  
They both uttered simultaneously , “Do you—?”  
Sansa laughed, “Do you want to go to dinner with me?”  
Margaery smirked, “I’d love to.”

  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Their wedding takes place on a Sunday afternoon, five years from the day Talisa passed. Robb suggested it for them, rationalizing he didn’t want a date to haunt him. He wanted a happy memory to counter that day, knowing Talisa would have wanted it as well.  
They both wore white gowns with gray roses stitched down the skirts and trains. And when they said “I do”, it was as if the fates themselves sang.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm not neglecting my multi-chapter fics. This was written to completion before my last two updates for those. These one-shots keep the creativity flowing. Your feedback is always welcome, so please leave comments if you enjoyed this! Or even if you didn't, but.. Your encouragements keep me driven and inspired enough to write when I'm dealing with real life being such a stone cold, vindictive bitch. Thanks in general for reading!


End file.
